


Drummerwolf Coffee Shop AU

by therowdybrotzman



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therowdybrotzman/pseuds/therowdybrotzman
Summary: Amanda and Beast meet a drawling new barista at their favorite coffee shop near their grad school.





	Drummerwolf Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's my first fic on AO3! Hopefully I'll have a couple more chapters up soon!

The early morning sunlight streamed in through wide, slanted blinds in a small Seattle coffee shop.  A dark-haired young woman drowsily approached the front counter.

“One large and very black coffee, please,” she said.  "And a bacon-cheddar egg sandwich while you’re at it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” drawled the towering barista, running his hand through his blonde mohawk.  "Name?”

“Amanda.”

“Right.”

“First day here, eh?”  She slid over her credit card.

“Yep.”

“I’m Amanda; I’m a regular.  Nice to get some fresh blood in here, all due respect.”

“Sure.  Mmm, I’m Martin…uh…opening cashier…at your service.”  He placed the card back on the counter with a receipt.

“Welcome, then, Martin, to the best coffee shop within a sleep-starved walk of campus.”  She signed and slid back the receipt and replaced the card in her wallet.

“Uh…Same.  I’ll call your name when your order’s ready.”

“Great.”  Amanda strode back to the second-to-rear table at the coffee shop and harrumphed her backpack down on the empty seat across from a petite young woman with carefully-dyed rainbow-colored hair.

“You would not believe the load of reading Prof Wakti is saddling us with this semester,” Amanda complained.

“Boreton’s no better,” replied her companion.

“Sheesh, I shouldn’t complain.  That woman’s got a death wish for your class.” 

“Yeah, I better get straight to work.  Would you mind grabbing my drink for me when you get yours?”

“Sure, no problem,” said Amanda.  “Better get back to reading ‘Peer Gynt’ myself.  I swear, all this rambling about ‘who am I?’ and ‘when and where have you been yourself?’ is going to drive me straight up the wall.”

“Unicorn frappaccino for…um…Beast?” called out Martin from the front counter.

“You and your sugar shakes,” chided Amanda.

“Coffee and sandwich for Amanda?” he announced.

“Thank goodness,” Amanda sighed as she sidled up from her chair and up to the counter.

“Orders for Beast and Amanda?” she asked Martin.

“Yeah, uh, here you go,” he replied, handing her a tray.  “What sort of name is ‘Beast,’ anyway?”

“She might look scrappy,” said Amanda, “but she was actually state wrestling champion in her weight category in high school.  I guess the name took…I think she likes using a name that announces that she’s not to be messed with, appearances notwithstanding.”

“Huh, who’d’a thunk.  I’ll keep that in mind next time I get the itch to pick on someone half my size,” he replied with a grin.

“I don’t know, it might make for an entertaining show,” Amanda laughed.  “I see you’ve got a tough punk look going but my money’s still on Beast.”

“No fear,” he said, leaning down to whisper.  “Don’t tell anyone, but underneath the tattoos and leather I’m just a big old softie,” he winked.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Amanda grinned, turning back toward her table.

* * *

“Finally,” said Beast when Amanda handed her her vividly-dyed drink.

“What took you so long?”

“Oh, you know, just some harmless flirting with the cute new barista,” Amanda replied.  “You know I’m a sucker for a tall drink in black leather.”

Beast chuckled.  “Just don’t go making things awkward for us here.  You know this is by far the best brew between our apartment and campus.”

“Not to worry.  Soon as he gets wind of my PTSD, I’m sure he’ll lose interest just as fast as the rest of them.”

“Their loss,” Beast scoffed, patting Amanda’s hand reassuringly.  “Fools, every one of them.”

“Thanks.  I’d never have gotten this far without you.”

“That’s what friends do.  Now, I’d better get back to work before I fall any further behind in ornithology.“

“Ugh…you’re right.  Back to Ibsen for me.  See you on the other side.”


End file.
